A conventional tool 90 for forming a threaded hole y using a thread forming tap is shown in FIG. 8A, and generally includes a frame 91 and two rods 92 are connected to two ends of the frame 91. Each rod 92 is connected with a block 93 located in the frame 91. The thread forming tap 94 has its end clamped between the two blocks 93 and the user holds the two rods 92 to tap an object to form a threaded hole. FIG. 8B shows another type of tap connected with two rods and is similar to the tool disclosed in FIG. 8A. However, the tool can only be used with the thread forming tap 94 and cannot be used to fasten or loosen a threaded object such as a screw. Therefore, a ratchet tool for fastening or loosening a threaded object is needed and this means an extra expense is required.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that can be used to cooperate with a thread forming tap and can be used as a fastening or loosening tool.